Don't You Remember?
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Bukan. Ini bukan kisah Romeo dan Julliet. Cinta mereka sama sekali bukan cinta terlarang. Hanya saja, restu memang tak mereka kantongi. Andai saja kisah iini berakhir saat mereka berdua menikah, mungkin kisah ini akan berakhir bahagia. Sayangnya Kami-sama masih mau menguji mereka. Sasuke hilang ingatan. Dia akan menikah dengan gadis lain. lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't You Remember?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kisah Romeo dan Julliet. Kisah romansa yang berakhir tragis. Cinta yang tidak direstui karena kedua keluarga adalah musuh. Kisah cinta terlarang yang harus berakhir dengan melayangnya dua hati yang menyatu ke nirwana.

Ada banyak kisah cinta terlarang layaknya Romeo dan Julliet lainnya di dunia ini. Di belahan dunia lain, akan ada seorang wanita yang rela mengorbankan seluruh martabatnya demi bersama dengan cinta yang sudah dipilihnya. Di belahan bumi yang lain lagi, ada makhluk mitos yang mencintai manusia biasa dan berharap bisa bersama selamanya. Sedangkan di sini, kisah klasik itu juga sedang diputar kembali. Mencintai orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dicintai.

Apa? Bukankah itu tidak adil? Semua manusia di bumi ini tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya sendiri. Cinta itu mengalir begitu saja. Ketika kita menyadarinya maka saat itu juga cinta itu tak pernah bisa dihentikan secara paksa. Bukankah setiap orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai? Karena semua manusia sama derajatnya di hadapan Tuhan. Lalu kenapa tidak boleh?

Manusia sendiri yang menciptakan sistem kasta. Si Kaya harus dengan si Kaya. Tidak ada kabar si Kaya akan bersama dengan si Miskin.

Lalu apa salahnya? Bukankah tokoh utama yang akan diceritakan sama-sama dari keluarga berada, sama-sama berpengaruh dan terhormat?

Ya. Uchiha adalah keluarga berada. Perusahaannya banyak berkembang di mancanegara. Menguasai lebih dari empat puluh lima persen pasar lokal dan dunia. Si sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi bahkan menjadi anggota parlemen Konoha termuda sepanjang masa. Sedangkan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang meraih gelar sarjana dari fakultas ekonomi terkemuka di London.

Keluarga Hyuga juga tak kalah dengan Uchiha. Selain menjabat sebagai ketua klan bangsawan di Konoha, Hyuga Hiashi juga merupakan pemilik usaha properti terbesar di Konoha. Dibantu dengan keponakannya Hyuga Neji, mereka berhasil menjadi penguasa properti di Konoha. Putrin sulungnya Hyuga Hinata sedang meraih gelar sarjana di salah satu universitas ternama di London, sedangkan adiknya Hyuga Hanabi berhasil meraih mendali emas cabang beladiri klasik yang diadakan di Athena beberapa bulan lalu.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata tidak boleh bersama?

Aku tidak akan mengisahkan cerita ini dari awal. Bagaimana kedua keluarga itu bisa bersiteru. Yang pasti masalahnya tidak akan jauh dari uang dan kekuasaan. Bukankan manusia adalah makhluk yang tamak?

Aku juga tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan akhirnya jatuh cinta. Juga soal bagaimana mereka mempertahankan cinta mereka. Itu biasa. Kisahnya sama saja dengan Romeo-Julliet pada umumnya.

Dan bila aku masih nekat menceritakannya, maka naskah ini akan berganti judul menjadi _Romeo and Julliet._ Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingin merubah judul naskah yang kubuat berhari-hari. Romeo dalam kisah ini tak akan banyak kuceritakan. Yang perlu kalian tahu hanyalah mereka- Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuga Hinata (yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Hinata) berhasil menyatukan jiwa mereka walaupun mereka harus dianggap tidak ada oleh keluarga.

Akhir bahagia? Tentu saja. Kalau kisah ini berakhir di sini. Sayangnya tidak. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilalui Hinata karena mencintai Romeonya. Dan kisah ini akan dimulai dari sebuah apartemen sederhana di tengah kota Konoha yang bising.

Malam itu bulan berbentuk bulat sempurna, mirip sekali dengan mata si wanita lavender. Karena itu juga, sendari tadi Sasuke terus saja menggoda istrinya. Onyx khas Uchihanya melekat pada mata bulan berwarna lavender milik wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, yang tentu saja membuat mantan Hyuga itu bersemu. Sayangnya kebersamaan itu harus berakhir sementara karena mereka bukan lagi pewaris perusahaan besar milik keluarga. Sasuke harus bekerja menjadi seorang pekerja di kontruksi jembatan yang dibangun sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Setelah mencium kening istrinya, laki-laki berusia 27 tahun itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak tenang setelah suaminya pergi. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Ia hanya ingin suaminya tetap ada di sisinya saat ini karena tiba-tiba ia merasa takut suaminya pergi. Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah secengeng ini. Ia selalu percaya kalau suaminya akan selalu kembali.

Sayangnya Tuhan memiliki skenario lain. Tepat ketika jam bertentang lima kali, yang menandakan pukul lima pagi, sebuah telepon mengejutkan datang. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, nyonya muda itu menyapa seseorang diseberang telepon. Mata lavendernya terbelalak sempurna dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi porselen miliknya ketika mendengar,

"_Nyonya, Apakah Anda keluarga dari Sasuke-san? Beliau mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari di jalan..."_

Tak memperdulikan cuaca yang sudah mulai dingin. Hinata berlari ke rumah sakit tempat suaminya di rawat dengan hanya menggunakan piama yang dilapisi jaket tipis yang seharusnya dipakai di musim panas dan sandal rumah yang terbuat dari jerami. Baginya yang paling penting adalah Sasuke-nya. Bahkan dunia menulis yang digelutinya selama ini pun tak sebanding dengan si bungsu uchiha.

Hinata kalut melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Dokter mengatakan harus segera melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang Uchiha muda. Masalahnya, uang di tabungannya tidak cukup untuk membiayai operasi besar itu.

Maka pilihan satu-satunya adalah menghubungi keluarga Uchiha.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tentu saja kalian sudah dapat menebaknya. Seperti cerita-cerita klise lainnya, Hinata diwajibkan menjauhi Sasukenya. Tentu saja wanita itu menyanggupinya, menjauhi Sasuke masih lebih baik ketimbang tidak bisa melihat siluet laki-laki itu.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah akhirnya akan begini saja? Bukankah seharusnya ketika laki-laki itu pulih dari kecelakaan ia akan mencari wanita yang sering ia sebut sebagai jiwanya? Sayangnya tidak. _Kami-sama_ masih mau menghukum keegoisan kedua anak durhaka itu. Maka ketika Sasuke sadar dari tidur panjangnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari hilangnya eksistensi wanita bersurai indigo yang selalu ia peluk setiap malam.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke mengalami amnesia. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa tahun sebelum ia mengenal _hime_ keluarga Hyuga. Yah yang tentu saja kejadian itu disambut meriah oleh seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha karena mereka tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan di mana wanita lavender itu berada.

Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Hinata? Apakah dia kembali ke kediaman Hyuga?

Tidak. Ia tidak akan sudi melepas cincin yang disematkan suaminya, karena itu adalah konsekuensi yang harus dilakukan bila ia kembali ke Hyuga mansion. Ia masih setia pada suaminya. Menjaga cintanya setiap hari, dan menjaga anak yang dititipkan Sasuke di rahimnya.

Tapi Sasuke melupakannya. Bahkan ia sudah memulai hidupnya lagi. Tujuh bulan setelah kecelakaan itu, sebuah undangan dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke yang bersanding dengan nama wanita lain diantarkan sahabat Sasuke yang selama ini merawatnya.

Lalu apakah akhirnya hanya seperti ini?

Tidak. Tentu saja _Kami-sama_ tidak akan sejahat itu. Sudah ada kisah yang dituliskan untuk kedua makhluknya itu.

Masih ingatkan kata-kata Shyah Rukh Khan di film _Om Shanti Om_?

Hidup ini bagaikan sebuah film yang haruslah berakhir bahagia. Bila akhir film itu tidak bahagia_,_ maka percayalah itu bukanlah sebuah akhir.

Jadi, kisah ini belum berakhir. Karena aku akan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Soal akhir ceritanya, biarkan mereka yang menentukannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Ini fic SasuHina pertama Yuki. Yuki kurang menguasai karakter Sasuke, tapi juga ogah kalau bikin Sasuke OOC banget. Jadi yah... gini nih. Sebenernya Yuki mau bikin oneshoot aja. Soalnya Yuki emang belum bagus kalo bikin cerbung, pasti di tengah-tengah feel-nya ilang lah, ceritanya jadi ngawur dan endingnya jadi maksa lah. Jadi Yuki sebisa mungkin bikin naskah oneshoot kayak cerpen, Tapi tapi tapi ini beda... Yuki masih belum yakin endingnya mau gimana. Di lain sisi Yuki itu penggemar Walt Disney yang ending cerita adalah happily ever after. Tapi tapi tapi... fic ini enak banget kalo dijadiin sad ending. Pesannya jadi lebih jelas diterima dan feelnya pasti lebih ngena. Chapter ini Cuma pengantar, jadi gomen kalo pendek banget. Yuki akan nulis lanjutannya berdasarkan reviewer. Soalnya Yuki bener-bener bingung nih...

Menurut readers gimana? Enaknya diapain nih?

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...

.

.

_Next chapter:_

"_Kau kenal dia, Naruto?"_

"_...aku tidak tahu, tapi melihatnya membuat dadaku sakit..."_

_-xxxx-_

"_Dia membelai perutku! Dia... Sasuke-kun membelai putranya! Oh kami-sama! Arigatou... arigatou..."_

"_Semoga kamu bisa hidup bahagia, Sasuke-kun."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't You Remember?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: AU, OOC (a lil bit untuk kepentingan cerita), gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

.

.

Mata onyx-nya terpejam, enggan melihat kegaduhan Konoha yang tersaji dari jendela di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya ia serasa mencium wangi lavender yang memabukkan. _Ck! Mulai lagi! _Batinnya menginterupsi. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ketika ia menutup matanya, wangi lavender itu menguar entah dari mana. Lalu setelah itu ia akan merasakan sentuhan kecil di pundaknya. Jari lentik itu terus merangkak naik, menggelitik lehernya sebentar sebelum membelai pipi pucat pemuda raven itu. Ketika kehangatan belaian itu terasa nyata, ketika laki-laki berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu akan membalas sentuhannya, sensasi hangat itu lenyap. Menghilang begitu saja, membuat Uchiha bungsu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha Corp frustrasi.

Pasalnya, kejadian itu akan terus terulang. Seperti kecanduan, Sasuke akan memejamkan matanya berkali-kali demi bisa merasakan sentuhan itu lagi. Bila ia sedang beruntung, lengan beraroma lavender itu akan memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat pipi Sasuke dapat merasakan helaian lembut surai panjanya yang juga beraroma lavender. Di sini lah letak masalahnya. Gadis imajinya itu bersurai panjang. Yang artinya gadis itu bukan tunangannya, Haruno Sakura, yang notabene selalu memangkas rambutnya sebatas dagu.

Laki-laki itu mengerang frustrasi lagi. Kali ini sambil mengacak-ngacak surai ravennya yang menantang gravitasi. Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Bisa-bisanya ia membanyangkan sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis yang bukan tunangannya di saat dokumen-dokumen penting menumpuk di meja kerja. Ia berani bertaruh, kalau keadaan ini masih berlangsung, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan nilai saham Uchiha Corp akan terjun bebas dan ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sasuke? _You're oke_?" tanya Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya terlihat berantakkan.

"Aku bersumpah, Naruto. Gadis itu mucul lagi! Selalu! Ini membuatku gila!" seru pemuda raven itu frustrasi. Matanya tidak lagi terlihat setajam biasanya. Kali ini, mata obsidian itu terlihat menahan perasaan semacam... rindu.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia tahu benar apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. Demi _Kami-sama_, gadis yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Sayangnya, pria berambut blode itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gadis lavender sendiri yang memintanya tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku merasa sangat..." suaranya tercekat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tersendat.

"Aku... sangat merindukannya, _Dobe._"

Naruto menghela napas sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang. Ia memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa berat. "Teme, dia hanya imajinasimu. Gadis lavender itu tidak nyata," seru Naruto.

"Dia nyata, _Dobe_! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatannya," seru Sasuke marah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Reaksinya membuat kepala Naruto bertambah berat. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti orang gila, laki-laki dengan tiga kumis kucing di pipinya itu meraih telepon genggam di saku jasnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Hime-chan. _Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto ketika kekasih hatinya menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa dia masih ada di sana? Aku ingin mempertemukan mereka," seru Naruto lagi.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, _Hime._ Dia membuatku gila...Ya. Kami akan tiba lima belas menit lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Naruto enggan menjawab. Ia masih dongkol dengan sikap dua sahabatnya itu. Yang satu frustrasi karena ia rindu pada wanita yang dilupakannya, sedangkan yang satunya tidak lebih baik karena bersikeras untuk berkorban demi laki-laki yang merindukannya ini. Untuk ukuran otak Naruto yang kapasitasnya hanya beberapa gigabyte saja, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke lagi ketika Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya. Pria blode itu tersenyum. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Kepalamu itu butuh 'cahaya matahari'," jawab Naruto sambil menyeret sahabatnya dari kursi kerja.

.

.

Cafe itu terlihat sederhana. Satu-satunya yang mencolok di sana adalah berbagai bunga warna-warni yang sengaja ditanam. Kalian akan menemukan aneka warna tanaman di cafe yang memiliki konsep _garden restourant_ ini. Sasuke memasuki cafe, sebenarnya ia diseret ke mari oleh sahabatnya. Tapi melihat suasana di dalam cafe yang damai, ia tidak akan menghadiahi pria blode di sampingnya ini dengan jitakan atau bogem mentah. Ia sangat menyukai tempat ini.

"Naruto-_kun!_" teriak seorang wanita dengan warna rambut mirip Naruto dari jauh. Gadis bermata biru itu melambaikan tangannya. Setelah melayani seorang pembeli dan menyerahkan kertas pesanannya di meja koki, gadis itu menghampiri mereka.

"_BAKA!_ Kenapa baru datang sekarang?!"

"_Ittaiiiii,_ Ino-_chan," _Naruto mengaduh ketika wanita yang telah menjadi tunangannya sejak dua bulan lalu itu menjitak kepala durennya. "_Gomen,_ aku kan sudah bilang. Minggu ini aku benar-benar sibuk, banyak sekali dokumen yang harus kukerjakan. Salahkan saja si _Teme_! Dia yang membuatku lembur sampai pagi," gerutu Naruto sambil _memonyongkan_ bibirnya beberapa senti, membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau bawakan kami menu spesial dari koki imutmu itu?" lanjut Naruto lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan kedipan sebelah matanya. Membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Ino.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Sasuke, Ino berlari kecil menuju dapur restoran. Beberapa menit setelah itu, ia kembali dengan membawa semangkuk besar miso ramen dan sepiring sup tomat hangat, serta dua gelas ocha dingin.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat mangkuk di hadapannya. Dari mana tunangan Naruto tahu makanan kesukaannya? Bahkan Saukra yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya pun tidak tahu. Dengan tatapan heran, ia mulai memasukan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan _walla_! Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di depannya. Terlalu fokus dengan makanan yang sudah ia rindukan barangkali. Ketika sup di mangkuknya habis, sepasang kekasih di depannya masih saja bertengkar. Entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan.

Merasa bosan mendengar celotehan tidak penting dari sahabatnya, ia edarkan onyx kelamnya ke seluruh cafe. Sayangnya tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Malahan ia merasa risih karena terus ditatap oleh sekumpulan remaja yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meja di hadapannya. Ck. Salahkan saja gen Uchihanya yang unggul.

Jengah, Sasuke memilih menyendiri di baklon cafe yang banyak dihias oleh pot bunga berwarna violet. Entah kenapa, selain warna biru dongker kesukaannya, warna ungu dan turunannya lah yang bisa membuat hatinya hangat. Hanya dengan menatap lembutnya warna lavender, membuatnya merasa berada di tempat yang tepat.

Ia mulai menutupkan mata ketika semilir angin kota Konoha menerpa wajahnya. Sejuk, damai, dan harum... lavender lagi. Kali ini bahkan aromanya bertambah kuat. Perlahan dirasanya seuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya lembut. Sasuke tidak berani membalasnya. Takut bila ia bergerak sedikit saja, maka gadis imajinasinya itu akan pergi. Jadi ia memilih diam merasakan usapan lembut di perut ratanya.

'_Sasuke-kun... aku merindukanmu,'_

Sasuke tersentak. Gadis imajinya berbicara untuk pertama kali. Dengan tergesa ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berharap ada seorang wanita nyata yang akan tersenyum kikuk di hadapannya. Nyatanya nihil. Yang ada hanya jendela kaca yang diseberangnya menampilkan keramaian cafe.

"Aku benar-benar gila," seru laki-laki yang memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi itu. Ia menghela napasnya sekali sambil memijat keningnya yang serasa berputar. Dia menghela sekali lagi, kali ini sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi barat yang menampakkan semburat jingga matahari yang tengah tenggelam.

Ia hampir tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Setelah menampar pipi kirinya sendiri, ia kembali terperangah. Di hadapannya ada seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Kulit porselin gadis itu terlihat canti ditempa cahaya matahari tenggelam. Yang membuat si Raven tak berkutik adalah gadis itu beraroma lavender! Sasuke bersumpah gadis itu persis seperti gadis imajinya. Bedanya gadis itu nyata!

Entak tubuhnya bekerja sendiri atau ia memerintahkannya secara tidak sadar, Sasuke langsung mendekap gadis lavender di hadapannya dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian, ia benar-benar yakin gadis ini adalah gadis imajinya karena aroma lavender yang sangat ia gilai tercium dari surai gadis yang didekapnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." bisik Sasuke. Suaranya begitu lirih, namun cukup untuk meruntuhkan pertahanan gadis yang tengah dipeluknya itu.

Hinata mematung. Air matanya turun tanpa diperintah. Wangi tubuh ini sangat dikenalnya, karena setiap matanya terpejam wangi seperti inilah yang dihirupnya. Dekapan ini begitu dikenalnya, karena setiap saat, ketika matanya tertutup, dekapan inilah yang selalu diimajinasikannya. Suara bariton yang berat itu juga, tapi kenapa ini begitu nyata. Hinata hampir gila. Ini bukan imajinasinya saja kan? Ini nyata? Sasuke-nya telah kembali. Bolehkan ia berharap begitu?

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Lavender," lirih suara bariton itu lagi. Hinata tersentak kaget. Wanita bersurai indigo itu membalikan badannya dengan tergesa. Ya, laki-laki di hadapannya memang nyata. Dia Sasuke. Tapi Sasukenya belum kembali.

"Hiks... hiks...," isak si Gadis Lavender membuat Sasuke tersadar. Mata lavender di hadapannya memandang penuh rindu sekaligus terlihat tersiksa. Membuat Sasuke mundur secara refleks. Laki-laki itu kembali tercengang. Tatapannya melekat ke perut gadis dihadapannya yang membuncit. Gadis itu memang terlihat seperti gadis lavendernya, tapi seingatnya gadis imajinya itu tidak sedang mengandung.

.

.

Sasuke bergelung di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu satu dini hari, namun matanya masih tidak mau terpejam. Pikirannya masih berjalan-jalan. Kali ini dia masih saja mengingat wajah sendu si ga- ah tidak! Dia bukan lagi gadis, tapi wanita lavender yang ditemuinya sore tadi.

"_Dia salah satu koki di cafe milik Ino-chan. Suaminya... pergi. Hinata-chan hidup sendiri di Konoha, makanya kami mengajaknya bekerja di cafe," jawab Naruto ketika Sasuke bertanya siapa gadis indigo yang ditemuinya di balkon._

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"_...aku tidak tahu, tapi melihatnya membuat dadaku sakit..."_

Sasuke memijat keningnya lagi ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto di mobil. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar cerita tentang si Hinata hatinya terasa bergemuruh. Suasana hatinya bertambah kacau. Ia benci keadaan ini. Sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya lagi, Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan menjejakkan kaki di cafe itu lagi.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya, setelah menghitung domba entah sampai berapa ratus, Sasuke mulai memasuki alam mimpi tanpa ditemani gadis lavendernya. Dalam tidurnya ia mengigau memanggil gadis lavendernya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Sial!" bungsu Uchiha itu mengumpat marah ketika onyxnya kembali terbuka. Ia benci keadaan ini. Tanpa si Gadis Lavender ia benar-benar gila.

Sedang seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah menangis di atas futonnya yang lembut. Sebelah tangannya membelai foto seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang tangan kirinya membelai perutnya yang membesar.

"_Anata_... kami merindukanmu... cepatlah pulang... Suke-_kun..._"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gomen chapter ini telaaaat banget update-nya pendek lagi. Semua keterlambatan ini disebabkan oleh Oppa-ku tersayang yang membuat mood galau untuk nulis dari sudut pandang Hinata hilang. Jadi salahkan dia saja. hahaha... bercanda. Jangan marah sama Oppa-ku. Dia loh yang kasih ide buat bikin sudut pandang dari Sasuke. Thaks to my beloved Oppa.

Fic ini juga gag akan jadi kalo kakak perempuanku yang K-POP-ers itu gag mengenalkan lagunya Henry Suju M yang judulnya Trap. Juga suara indahnya Demi Lovato yang bikin mas imajinasi dan mbak kreatif mampir ke otakku. Thaks to Demi! Your songs give me a lot of imajinasion. Udah dua ficku lho yang terinspirasi dari lagu Demi. Kyaaa... aku ngefans bgt sama dia.

Makasih juga untuk readers yang udah review di ch.1 yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Terima kasih usulnya. Maaf saya gag bisa bales review kalian. Modemku habis putus sama operator pulsa. Jadi maaf ya... tapi saya ada hadiah untuk kalian. Untuk fic SasuHina pertama ini, saya memutuskan membuatnya Happy Ending. Saya gag tega bikin mereka sedih. Hehe...

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...

_-xxxx-_

_Next chapter:_

"_Dia membelai perutku! Dia... Sasuke-kun membelai putranya! Oh kami-sama! Arigatou... arigatou..."_

"_Semoga kamu bisa hidup bahagia, Sasuke-kun."_


End file.
